


A Guardian for His Angels

by HammCheddr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But he comes back, Eventual Smut, F/F, Guardian Angel-Alternatw Universe, Ham - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laf is trans, M/M, MULLETTE WILL REIGN, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, S O RR Y, Why Did I Write This?, as his, bc hes dead, but its not bad, dont call me son, idk why i wrote this btu i did, it came to me, jUST U WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, not that kinky, ok its gonna be kinky, or however u spell that, or was, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: Lafayette died. He remembers it like it was yesterdayHis new friend Death makes him a deal to become mortal, so he can see Hercules and his friends one last time.Now, he's Hercules' guardian angel. He has a job to watch over him, and makes sure he doesn't go corrupt.When he does become mortal once more, he's back home with his family,but as his son.





	1. THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> WOUQDHEUIFPHQ I DONT KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS IT JUST CAME TO ME AND IVE BEEN WRITING ALL DAY BC IM STILL SICK AND CANNOT TALK STILLLLLLL
> 
> updating three fics at once is gon' sUUCUCUCUU
> 
> I need sleep.
> 
> but a gallon of ice cream and DETERMINTION has kept me goin ;3
> 
> if u ever get confused, Georges and Lafayette are the same person when Laf turns mortal.

Death was actually rather nice. No, not dying, but Death herself. She was quiet, rather shy at first, but slowly warmed up to you. She’d give you presents, no reason why, she’d just give them to you. She’d say thank you for not running away from me everytime she gave you a gift.

Although people aren’t usually fond of Death, Lafayette seemed to enjoy her presence very much. She and him would chat endlessly about how different it was in this dimension.

It was strange being able to sneak up on people, gaze from behind their shoulder and stare at whomever they may be texting or watch any tv show they may be looking at. Although it was fun, it grew rather boring. 

“Do you remember anything from your past life?” She asked, black curls striking against her milky white skin. Her wide eyes looking at him in wonder, her third one that rested right in the middle of her forhead opened wide, revealing a deep black abyss. She was short. If you looked at her, she seemed to only be but ten years of age. But, deep down, she was as mature as a seventy year old. Wiser than anyone Laf had ever met.

“Ah, oui, indeed I do.” He murmured, long eyelashes encasing his chocolate eyes, closing in thought. “I was in love once. I had a boyfriend. He was the sweetest person I’d ever met.” Death watched as small tears gathered into his eyes.

“W-what… what happened to you two?” She asked, eyes blinking at once, suddenly worried when Lafayette turned his head, not facing her any longer. He was hiding himself. The way she hid herself long ago, before she learned her true power. 

“Y-you… you brought me here…” She stared in horror as a single tear fell out of his eye. Crushed, she bolted up right, and began panicing. 

“No… no no no no no! P-please, do not cry! I am not a monster! I’m sorry, it was your time I-I had no choice! I-” She shook her head, wiping murky tears that fell her eyes, and turned so her wings face Laf, and she looked out at the moon. “Please…. Do not… do not feel less of me…” 

Lafayette sighed, thin frame sitting up, wiping at his tears and standing to full height. Compared to Death he was like a giant. 

“Do not feel bad, I only miss him.” He sighed, knowing it was more than just him he missed. It was everything about him. His face, his skin, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the deep belly laughs he barked out. He just… missed his life. He missed being able to taste. Being able to physically touch and feel things. 

He missed everything he used to be. Oh, how perfect his life was. Back… back before that night. He huffed and turned away, leaving the small demon alone for a bit. He wasn’t worried about losing her, she knew where everyone was. 

He walked down the sidewalk where him and Hercules used to walk down together on their way back from school. The way Herc would wrap his arm around Laf’s waist and pull him impossibly close, and rest his nose on the top of his head and just stand there. Together.

He didn’t realize he’d stopped walking until a large tear dropped to the pavement. Looking down, he furrowed his brows when he noticed he’d began crying again. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his tears and turned to see where he’d stopped walking, and started crying all over again.

That house.  _ Hercules’ _ house, stood in front of him. Ususally, he didn’t enjoy snooping. But, today, he felt that he wanted to. Curiousity got the best of him, and he walked inside. 

Although he’d died about a month ago, most of his family and friends were not over it. They still mourned his loss, thought of him everyday. Death had told him so. 

Inside, he saw Hercules’ mom, sitting on the couch and looking concerned. Lafayette didn’t have to ask to know, not that he could anyway. 

He walked up the stairs, the familiarality hurting his heart. He’d lost his virginity in this house. He remembers it like it was yesterday. 

Making his way forward, he now stood face to face with the door to Hercules’ room. Taking a breath, he walked inside, and stared in horror at the scene in front of him. Hercules sat on his bed, trembling madly, holding a picture of Laf himself in his sweatly hand. His eyes were bloodshot from crying so hard, and his shaking shoulders only made Laf grieve more. 

“O-oh Laf…” He stuttered, voice cracking as his hand brushing against the photo, choking on his words. “G-god… why… why d-d-did you have to…. G-g-go…” Shaking his head, he doubled over and placed his forehead against the picture, as if that would allow him to communicate. 

His sobs only got worse, and Laf felt his shoulders slump as they only became worse. Hercules was almost hysterical. He finally turned away, not bearing the sight. He couldn’t stand seeing him like that. It broke his heart. 

“Je t’aime..” He whispered, until walking through the door and going out to find Death.

..

…

..

…..

…….

.

When Death’s cloak was up, you knew not to anger her. In fact, angering her in general at any time was a bad idea. But it was worse if her cloak was up. 

“Sorry, Laf.” She mumbled. Head bowing, shoulders drawing up slightly. How she knew he was there with her back turned to him was a mystery, but he ignored it.

“Bonjour, mon amie.” He said, feeling guilty for causing her grief. She ruffled her wings a bit, before they settled and she relaxed, turning and looking at him, her third eye closed. 

They stared at each other, neither of them daring to move or speak.

“I… I could send you back.” Death murmured, making Lafayette freeze. He stared at her, mouth agape. 

“W-what?” 

“I can send you back to him… but… it comes at a price.” She looked unsure, but closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then offered a smile.

“I’ll do anything! I…” He couldn’t for words. He could go back. He could be with Hercules!

“If I do, you won’t be… yourself. You’ll remember who you were, but… not as you. You’ll become Hercules’ guardian angel. You’ll watch over him, but as someone else. He won’t know you yet, but trust me.

You’re destined to meet.”

..

……….

..

……

…

………………..

..

……………

……

..

..

.

“So… I’ll only be alive until Hercules… dies as well?” He murmured, feeling nervous of his fate. What if Hercules doesn’t like him? What if Hercules moves on and… 

Suddenly, Laf felt sick. He wasn’t sure if he could stand the thought of watching Herc fall in love with anyone else. He didn’t want to think about it.

“You must watch over him. If you tell him of who you are, the paths of fate will change, and chaos will be brought to this world. So, please, spare me the stress.” Death smiled up at him, and suddenly placed a small black key in his hand.

“This will protect you from harm, and if you need advice, give it a kiss and I will appear.” She moved one of the hair ringlets that had fallen onto his face and pushed it behind her ear before beckoning Laf to bend down.

“Guard well, my love. Your journey has just begun.” 

With that she placed the key into Laf’s hand and kissed it tenderly, sending him back…

Back…

back…..

……………

……….

……………………

…….

…………..

……..

………………….

..

….

“Ugh… my head…” they mumbled, until suddenly, they stopped. 

They remembered everything. Death, Hercules, his past life and his quest. Gasping, they bolted upright, and looked around. They… was in their old home? Looking around, they found nothing was different. No one else was in the house, the furniture had remained as it was, and the food was gone. 

He was an entirely new person. Whoever they were now, wasn’t who  _ he _ used to be. They quickly bolted to the bathroom, turned on the lights, and looked into the mirror, and paused. Gasping in horror. 

He wasn’t an entirely new person. He was his  _ son. _

“-orges? Georges!” A woman yelled, causing him to snap out of his trance, and run downstairs. “Oh, Georges. I… your father was a good man, but… he is, ah, in a better place. I know you miss him… I do too…”

Adrienne was his sister. Or… Lafayette’s sister. But, in this body, she was his aunt. 

“S-sorry, tante… I was only…” But she shushed him softly.

“Shhh, oh Georges it is alright.” Adrienne walked over and embraced him, her dark hair smelled of cinnamon and her thin frame was one of a model’s. She possibly could’ve been one, but she was so busy with her activist marched and many fund raisers that she did not have the time.

Lafayette was always slightly jealous of his sister for her looks. She was the one of the family that took all of the looks. Lafayette, on the other hand, could’ve been mistaken for a woman if it weren’t for his beard. His figure was tall and lanky, with thicker thighs and a rounder ass, while Adrienne has the perfect amount of everything. Unlike her, his job at the local coffee shop did not make the world any better or help anyone’s life. 

Well, at least, his  _ old _ job there. 

Adrienne grasped him by the hand and lead him outside, toward her bright red car. Sighing, she opened the door for herself, and motioned for Laf _Georges_ to get on the other side.

.

…

……

..

….

“I-I… I know I cannot take care of him, ma, but I do not have any other options!” there was a pause in her conversation on the phone, as Laf eavesdropped behnd the door. 

“T-tell Hercules?! Are you insane? ……. I know he should find out but-....... A-are you sure? You truly think he’d take him?...... I….. Okay. I’ll bring him tomorrow.”

Laf’s blood ran cold. Hercules didn’t... Hercules had no idea that he had gotten pregnant after that night at the college party…. He didn’t know that the boy he had hidden from his bestfriend was actually his son…

Georges didn’t know he had another father either. 

Poor Georges. He hoped that he did not take his life away. But that wasn’t the important thing right now. What was important  was the task at hand. 

Laf quietly walked away from the door, worried about what tomorrow would bring. Would Hercules reject him? Or… would he love him the way he was.

….

…………………………

………

…………………..

………….

…………

……………

………………….

…….

……..

.

.

…

He awoke to the smell of bacon flooding throughout the house. Sitting up in the guestroom of his  sister’s  _ aunt’s  _ house, he jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs, anxious to see his…

Boyfriend? Dad?  _ Neither? _ He wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was how hungry he felt. 

“Ah, bonjour, ma petit, did you sleep well?” Adrienne, as extra as ever, already contoured her face, highlighted and applied rather obnoxious eye makeup. But, of course, it looked amazing on her. 

“Oui, yes, I did mon tante.” He murmured, taking a seat at the table and looking down at the plate of food set in front of him. He quickly began scarfing it down. While he ate, Adrienne talked.

“So… erm, I suppose you know that your father is… transgender, yes?” Unfortunatly, the real Georges did not in fact, know. “Wonderful. This makes things easier than. He, um… we… we found your other father.” She smiled nervously, thumbs twiddling in worry.

Lafayette wondered how to react to this. He might’ve already knew, but he wasn’t truly sure how to… ‘fake’ his obliviousness.

“O-oh… well, that’s great, oui? You should be happy?” Laf smiled sadly, which seemed to relax Adrienne. 

“Well, get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us. 

……….

………………

…..

……………..

……

………..

…..

…

.

Lafayette stood in front of the house, he was beyond nervous. He truly hoped Hercules wouldn’t be upset about not knowing of his son, and would be understanding. 

Adrienne sensed his nervousness, because she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, then brought the other up to knock at the door. 

Laf was worried no one was going to answer. He was beginning to lose hope when finally, a rounder short woman opened the door, looking tired. Laf immedietly reconized her to be Hercules’ mom. 

“Hello, Mrs. Mulligan. We are here to see Hercules, I called you yesterday.” At first, the woman stared at Adrienne for a few beats, then, lay her eyes on Georges. 

“That’s his… that is ma’ grandson?” She whispered, and, when Adrienne nodded, burst into tears and embraced Laf in a bone crushing hug. “Oh, oh my, you look just like your fatha’!” She exclaimed. She leaned down to be face-to-face, and looked intesnly in the eyes.

“Hercules is gonna love you..” She murmured. “Come in, come in! I have some coffee brewin’, you’d like some?” When Adrienne nodded, she squealed happily and ran inside, then went upstairs, presumably for Herc.

“Oh, Georges. You’re going to love him! I’ve met him through Laf, and he’s the sweetest!” Adrienne smiled happily, then crouched down to be eye-to-eye.

“I’m so proud of you. Thank you, for staying strong, ma amour.” She rested her forehead on his for a moment, then kisses it softly, standing up looking at the stairway expectantly. 

A moment later, Mrs. Mulligan came rushing downstairs, and ushered them into the kitchen. “Sorry, m’dears. Herc’s been feelin’ rather down lately.” Laf felt his heart sink and his shoulders sunk. “But don’ worry. He’ll be down soon.” She served Adrienne coffee and placed a homemade bisquite on Laf’s plate, offering him a sad smile.

“-and then I said, why in the world would I ever give y’all biscuit? You just tried to take mah recipe!” Adrienne and Mrs. Mulligan started cackling laughter, Adrienne snorting a couple times, leaving Lafayette to worry in anticipation.

He was nervous. God, he was nervous. His leg bounced up and down as he waited for Hercules to finally come downstairs and meet him. Just as Mrs. Mulligan started telling another story, the two stopped all laughter. It was silent for a few uncomfortable beats. 

In confusion, Lafayette turned to see what happened when he saw it. Well, not ‘it’, but  _ him. _

The two locked gazes, frozen in place, unmoving, nobody daring to ruin this moment. Lafayette felt tears prickle in his eyes, as he saw Hercules. Everything about him was the same. His body, his face, the only difference was how tired he looked.

“I-is… is that… it that my son?” He asked, looking to the two woman for an answer. All he recieved was an excited nod from Adrienne, until he turned back to look at Georges. “Y-you… you look so much like him..” A sob escaped his mouth, and unshed tears poured out of his eyes. Lafayette couldn’t help but do the same, staring at this man, a man he loved so much, and how he came apart at the thought that maybe, quite possibly, a part of Laf was inside his son.

What he didn’t know was that there was a part of Lafayette in there. A big part.

“D-dad…” He whispered, and suddenly, he was off his seat and hugging him tightly, not relenting his grip one bit. “M-mon dieu… I-I…” He what? He missed him? He loves him? He wasn’t sure… but what he was sure of was that he had such intense feelings for htis man, that he never wanted to let go of him. 

“G-god… I… I love you so much…” Hercules had just met him and he already had an undying connection with him. He Loved every part about him. He chestnut skin, his ponytail, his thin figure, everything. 

Maybe… maybe just a part of Laf was still left…

**Just maybe. **


	2. An embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf is sad and Hercules can't move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUt i think i left it off at a good point bc theres gon' be more plot to this jus t u wait
> 
> enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Hercules officially had full custody of Georges. It was exciting, but scary nonetheless. It wasn't everyday you wake up and suddenly find your son after years of being oblivious of his existence. Hercules wasn’t sure why Laf hadn’t told him. He didn’t mind, no not at all. He loved Laf with all his heart, but may never get to tell him that. He had a good feeling when he’d gotten pregnant though. 

 

Stupid college parties. 

  
  


It felt strange being the son of a man you’ve slept with before. 

 

…

 

Okay that sounded strange. But it was true. Lord knows how many times Lafayette wanted to move behind Hercules and wrap his arms around his waist and just kiss his neck sensually. But he couldn’t do that. Not in this form. That was quite easily the hardest part about not being himself. He couldn’t truly show Hercules how much he loved him.

 

But, being in this form was paying off greatly. Adrienne had just left with Mrs. Mulligan to go over details of Georges stay, while Hercules was able to ‘bond’ with his son, one on one. Although Laf had only just arrived, the Hercules from when Laf was still a ghost compared to now was a striking contrast. It was as if a son was exactly what he had been waiting for. 

 

It was strange at first. Hercules spared him a couple glances when he thought he didn’t notice. 

 

Lafayette did.

 

Hercules was maybe still in shock of having a son. He quite possibly may think that this is all kind of sick dream and the world is playing with his emotions, but no. Georges was truly (sort of) there. 

 

Another perk of being in the form of his son was that Hercules was beyond overprotective. They hadn’t left the house once and Hercules wouldn’t let Georges out of his sight. Laf didn’t mind. But, what Lafayette did mind, was being truly a man. 

 

In his true body, Lafayette was transgender. The hardships of being so made life impossibly hard, he having to fight for everything. And although kids made fun of him and called him utterly awful names, he still stayed hopeful and enthusiastic. 

 

That was one of the many traits Hercules used to love about him. The thought of Hercules and who they used to be had Laf beginning to feel sick, so he went upstairs into the bathroom to calm himself down. It was possibly the image of the toilet that suddenly made him have the urge to go to the bathroom… which meant…

 

Oh. 

 

He had a penis now. He was completely male, which made him slightly uncomfortable. Yes, he was trans in his other life, but that's what he truly loved about himself. He enjoyed being different. Enjoyed the pleasure of being able to experience so many new changes in his life. He loved hanging out with his friends and talking idly about hot men and woman or who’d bang who.

 

But, now? In this body? 

 

He felt so completely lost.

 

Although he should be grateful for being alive once more, since he was given a second chance, he still couldn’t get over the fact that after years of surgeries and so many rejections, he finally is in the body he truly felt was what he was meant to be.

*

*

That night, Lafayette felt restless. He couldn’t seem to get comfortable, let alone feel tired. His hands shook, and he couldn’t seem to stop scratching his head, addicted to the minimal distraction it gave him to  _ not _ think of how utterly shitty this whole situation really was. 

 

Hercules was a handsome man. Laf knew that more than anybody. And, frankly, that’s what terrified him the most. He couldn’t stand the thought that he’ll be replaced someday by someone. He didn’t want someone else besides him to kiss Hercules, to wrap their arms around his waist and hold it tightly. To pleasure himin any way, let it be sexual or not. And, especially, to watch him marry anyone else. 

 

He hadn’t realized before, but he was crying. He missed the way Herc would look at him. He missed being beneath him, to watch the covers pool at Herc’s waist, and to just  _ love _ him. He felt his hands begin to shake, and, god, he hated this body. He hated being his son. He  _ hated it. _ He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that this was all just a dream, but hope was lost when more tears trickled out. 

 

With trembling hands, he ran a hand through his not quite his hair. He wanted his body back. He wanted to be him again. He couldn’t stand the fact that his skintone was now slightly darker than it was before. The fact his once lucious hair was stiffer and not quite as soft. He just missed being  _ himself. _

 

He took a deep shaky breath, relaxing his muscles, and sat up. He made his way out the door, hoping a drink of water would calm him. He quickly wiped away any tears that may still be lurking, and smoothed out his ruffled hair. 

 

When he did make it to the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks and stared at his  ~~ boyfriend  ~~ _ dad,  _ who now stood above the sink. His head hung low, and silent tears rolled down his face. In his hand he held a phone, attached to the phone were a pair of old headphones. Hercules didn’t notice as he made his way behind him, and looked at what he was listening to. 

 

Laf felt his eyes widen in shock and his heart lurch at the sight. Hercules had Lafayette’s last voicemail that was sent to him on replay. It was him telling Hercules good night since he was out on a business trip and they were apart. 

 

He felt his eyes become wet once more, and his knees felt shaky because, god, he loved this man so much. More than words could express. Slowly, he walked towards him, and wrapped his small arms around Herc’s torso. 

 

Hercules jumped the slightest, but relaxed when he saw who it was a linked an arm around Georges. Laf nuzzled into Hercules’ body, letting out small whimpers and shivering just the sligthest. 

 

He let out a sob as Herc embraced him into a full blown hug. The two stood there, cuddling each other and just being together.. 

 

“Georges… I…. I’m so sorry..” Laf sighed deeply, as more tears rolled down his face because  _ no, Herc it’s me Lafayette please just listen to me it’s not Georges its… _

 

_ ………..it's...........  _

  
_ It’s never going to be the same…….. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, how you say? Trash.


	3. Flashbacks and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet new friends, and discover parts of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG I SWEAR ITS NOT THAT IM ABANDONING THIS FIC
> 
> let me explain.\\\
> 
> I'm tryna finish my main fic (Laf(alling)ayette the fighting Frenchman) before I continue anything else,, so plz bare with me. itll be finished soon and more chapters will be added to this fic I swear !!
> 
> now, without further ado, here is the next chapter <3

Laf sat silently at the edge of his bed. His feet dangled awkwardly, unable to touch the ground. Strong gusts of wind rattled the trees outside, stray branches scratching at the window and occasionally knocking against it. 

It had been a week. One whole week of pure torture. One week of total grief. One week of Lafayette having an identity crisis.

He felt like there was something wrong. Something truly didn’t feel  _ right. _ It was a strange feeling, like there was something missing. Coincidentally, his answer came that day. 

“Hercules!” An all too familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts. Glancing down, he bit his lip nervously when he noticed how hard he had been scratching at his arm. Small dots of blood littered across the dark skin, but he decidedly ignored it and ran downstairs. 

There stood Alex and John, as quirky and obnoxious as they’ll ever be. It took a lot out of Laf not to break into tears and give them a hug. He’s missed the duo so much. No, instead he stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs waiting for one of them to notice him.

When one of the did, thankfully John because Laf personally knew how bad Alex was with kids, confusion spread across his face. Laf fought his blush, staring down at his feet as if they were the most interesting pair of worn out shoes in the world.

“Holy shit.” He heard Alex mutter, John giving him a hard elbow in return for cursing in front of a (not really) child. “G-Georges?” Laf offered a small nervous wave, a tiny smile playing on his lips. John’s brows were raised in shock, since he had yet to say anything. 

“I see you’ve met my son.” A deep voice echoed from behind Laf. Firm hands on his shoulders indicated it was in fact Hercules. “Heh, looks a lot like Laf, doesn’t he?” He said with a ruffle of his hair. John, still in awe, nodded.

“Holy hell it’s Georges.” John muttered, earning him a confused glance from his boyfriend. “Philip and him are like, best friends. W-when… what?” He shook his head as if he wasn’t truly seeing what he was, in fact, seeing. 

“When the hell did you have a kid?” Alex asked, brows creasing. His eyes went wide as if realization hit him hard. “Holy shit when did  _ Laf  _ have a kid?!” Hercules gave a small warning glare for cursing, but sighed instead of lectured. He crouched and wrapped his arms around Georges protectively, Laf blushing in return.

“Y’all remember that college party I you two dragged me to?” The duo nodded, “And you know how Laf and I went missing for like, two hours,” John seemed to understand and his face filled with deep crimson while Alex was still slowly nodding, “Yeah, well, uh, we kinda ‘did it’ in your car.” 

“IS THAT WHY MY SUNGLASSES WERE BROKEN ON THE FLOOR?!” Hercules blushed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while John was practically crying from Alex’s outburst. Laf fidgeted nervously talking about this, because he remembered that night  _ clearly  _ whether he was intoxicated or not. 

Hot bodies pressed against each other, hushed moans and soft panting.  _ God,  _ it was like out of a dream.

He also remembered that day… the day he..

  
He…

_ Warmth spread throughout him as he arose from sleep. Hair messy, he worked to fix it, while Hercules shifted in his sleep. Laf smiled softly at the sight of his boyfriend and gave him a soft kiss to his temple before jumping out of bed.  _

_ Checking his phone, Adrienne had notified him Georges was in fact alright and excited to see Laf again. Guilt filled his stomach at the thought, turning back and staring at the man in deep slumber behind him. Sighing, he informed his sister he’d be back at around noon, and shoved his phone into his pocket.  _

_ He stumbled his way downstairs, eyes searching the house in a hope to find something to entertain himself with while he was alone. The clock read 10:03, meaning he’d have to leave soon. He didn’t want to leave before saying goodbye to Herc, so decidedly he made breakfast.  _

_ It was about ten minutes later did firm arms wrap around his torso, pulling his lower body back and flush against a much sturdier one. Warm breath ghosted across his neck, hairs prickling slightly at the contact. Lafayette relaxed at the contact, shoulders slumping and eyes drifting closed.  _

_ The sudden pop from the eggs snapped him out of his daze, and swatted Hercules away playfully. Herc chuckled and sat atop the counter ignoring Laf’s unamused gaze.  _

_ “I must be going at 11:30, mon amour. Je suis désolé, but Adrienne needs assistance.” Herc huffed at the information, brows furrowing and frown deepening.  _

_ “Why do you always have to leave so early?” He asked softly. Laf Only sighed in return, spooning out the scrambled eggs and dividing them evenly. “Like, in all honesty here, does she really need to have you working your ass off so much?”  _

_ “Mon amour, you only know half of it.” Laf muttered quietly to himself. Despite the Frenchman’s protests, they ended up sitting on the counter, Laf leaning into Herc’s body and enjoying each other’s warmth. When both were finished, the worked together to clean dishes and get Laf’s proper clothes.  _

_ “C’mon, let me drive you home.” Hercules whined, exaggeratedly falling onto the couch. His arms extended as an invitation for Laf to join, which he accepted gratefully. _

_ “Non, you have work. You and I both in fact.” He sat awkwardly against the other, soft frown splayed across his features. “I will try to visit you at the shop, oui?” Hercules huffed but nodded into the other’s neck.  _

_ “Promise?” He asked, holding out his pinky for a pinky swear, making Laf giggle.  _

_ “What are we, seven?” _

_   
_ _ “Yes.” Lafayette scoffed playfully, but linked his pinky with Herc’s. _

**Unfortunately, the swear was broken. Lafayette never made it home that day.**

Laf snapped out of his flashback from warm hands at the side of his face, voices bombarding with questions and distant sobs.

He vaguely comprehended someone screaming, and to his amazement, it was  _ him. _

“G-Georges, breath, please!” Alex’s cracked voice cut through his thoughts. Laf realized he was in fact hyperventilating, eyes blown wide and fingers shaking. “1-2-3, in, 1-2-3, out, that's it, just relax.” Alex soothed. 

“Oh god, is he alright?” Laf looked up to see Herc rushing over with a glass of water, pressing it to the boy’s lips. “C’mon, Georges, you gotta drink.” The cold water against him parched lips was a striking contrast to how his body felt. His entire being felt like it was on fire, arms wrapped around his knees and tears streaming down his face. 

A hand was brought up to his forehead, presumably Herc’s, and a thermometer was placed between his lips despite Laf’s protests. His eyes felt heavy, feeling himself drift in and out of alertness. 

“Shit, his temperature just spike to 101.” John muttered to Hercules’ horror. Laf, now shivering and light headed, felt unable to lift his head. He rested it against his knees, breath picking up into wheezes. 

**“P-papa…” He murmured, getting everyone’s attention. “Papa I don’t f-feel well…” Was the last thing he said, before his eyes shut and his body went limp. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bother me on my tumblr; @ham-is-gr8
> 
> don't judge the name just follow

**Author's Note:**

> P L Z C O M M EN T


End file.
